Atrapados en otro tiempo
by Anne S. Black
Summary: Un accidente en el aula de pociones lleva a Severus y a Lily cientos de años atrás en el tiempo. En el antiguo Hogwarts para ser precisos. ¿Por qué están ahí? ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Las respuestas tendrán que averiguarlas por sí mismos. Juntos y trabajando en equipo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tienes que convivir con tu ex-mejor amigo? AU Snily.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Un accidente en pociones

Era una mañana cálida, los estudiantes del castillo se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Parecía una mañana como cualquier otra.

Severus Snape se dirigía cabizbajo a su clase doble de Pociones compartida con los Gryffindors, no es que la idea de dos horas con los incompetentes de los Gryffindors le alegrara mucho; Antes era más soportable, pero desde que Lily y él rompieron su amistad hace exactamente una semana.

No es que estuviese orgulloso de haberla llamado así, pero era un castigo. Ella se negaba a dirigirle la palabra si no era absolutamente necesario. Y él simplemente no lo soportaba porque además, seguían siendo compañeros en la clase. Aunque Lily había tratado de cambiarse de pareja, Slughorn no la dejó, el viejo alegaba que no podía separar a sus mejores estudiantes.

Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos que tanto daño le hacían se dirigió a pociones, para cumplir dos horas de completa tortura.

Fue uno de los primeros en llegar, se sentó en su habitual puesto y hojeó su libro de pociones garabateando algunas cosas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Severus oyó a alguien sentándose a su lado. Y sin apartar la vista de su libro dijo:

-"Evans."

-"Snape."-respondió ella en forma de saludo.

Y comenzó la clase.

Severus estaba un poco distraído y no prestó mucha atención, ganándose varias miradas de desaprobación de parte de Lily. Aunque tampoco prestó atención a eso.

-"Hoy elaboraremos una poción llamada 'Amortentia' "-dijo el profesor Slughorn- "¿Alguien sabe de qué poción estoy hablando?"

Sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba de humor para contestar.

-"¿Sí, señorita Evans?"-dijo Slughorn- "¿Sabe la respuesta?"

Ella asintió y dijo:" La poción Amortentia, es el filtro de amor más potente que existe…"

-"Y para cada persona tiene un olor diferente…"-pensó Severus.

-"La Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible, sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento u obsesión."-culminó Lily.

-"Correcto, señorita Evans"-dijo Slughorn-"5 puntos para Gryffindor."

Lily sonrío complacida.

-"Pueden comenzar."-dijo el profesor.

Los alumnos fueron levantándose de sus puestos para buscar los ingredientes.

-"Yo iré por los ingredientes mientras que tú calientas el caldero."-dijo Lily con su habitual tono mandón.

-"Sí, señora"-dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

El silencio reinaba en el aula. Respecto a la poción de Severus y Lily todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

-"Creo que ya está casi lista"-murmuró Lily para sí misma.

De repente la poción se volvió de color verde musgo y comenzó a burbujear peligrosamente.

-"¿Q…Qué sucede?"-preguntó Lily alarmada- ¡Qué hiciste, Snape!

P.V Severus.

La poción empezó a burbujear peligrosamente y era posible que explotara.

-"¿Q…Qué sucede?-preguntó Lily alarmada.-¡Qué hiciste, Snape!-me gritó en tono acusador.

-"No hice nada, Evans"-contesté bruscamente, mientras tomaba mi varita para desaparecer la poción, ya que Slughorn estaba muy ocupado con Peter Pettigrew, quien había dañado su caldero… Por quinta vez en la clase.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la poción explotó, llenándonos a Lily y a mí del contenido.

Y luego todo se puso negro.

P.V Narrador.

-"¡Lily!"-gritó James levantándose de su asiento.

Se acercó al lugar donde había ocurrido el incidente para ayudar a la pelirroja, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al no encontrarla.

-"¡¿Dónde está Lily?!"-exclamó James haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-"Tal vez murió"-dijo Sirius.

-"¡No juegues con eso, Canuto!"-le gritó James alterado.

"-¡¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?!"-exclamó Slughorn.

"-La poción explotó"-dijo James tratando de calmarse- Snive… Snape y Lily estaban a punto de terminar la poción y de repente se puso de un color verde musgo, no sé lo que habrá hecho Snape pero…

-"¿Usted vio al señor Snape agregarle un ingrediente de más a la poción, señor Potter?"-preguntó Slughorn un poco molesto.

-"No, pero…"-replicó James.

-"Snape siempre arruina todo, debió haber hecho algo con su magia oscura para dañar la poción"-agregó Sirius.

-"Canuto, tal vez fue un accidente."-dijo Remus.-"No tenemos que culpar a Snape."

-"Entiendo que la poción exploto…"-dijo Slughorn-"¿Pero dónde están el señor Snape y la señorita Evans?

-"Desaparecieron, señor."-dijo James.

-"¿Desaparecieron?"-preguntó Slughorn estupefacto-"Desaparecieron… Eso significa que…"

El profesor se fue rápidamente del aula y se dirigió al despacho del director.

-"Hay que averiguar qué sucede."-dijo James.

-"Cornamenta, no nos van a decir que sucede" Sirius.

-"Obviamente no, Canuto."-dijo James-"Hay que espiar."

Los alumnos cuchilleaban entre sí, y los Merodeadores abandonaron el aula y se dirigieron al despacho del director.

-"¿Crees que esto funcione, Cornamenta?"-preguntó Sirius.

-"Siempre funciona, Canuto"-le respondió James.

-"¿No olvidamos algo chicos…?"-preguntó Remus.

-"¿Olvidar? ¿Qué habríamos olvi…_?-dijo James para luego exclamar junto con Sirius y Remus:" ¡Peter!"

-"Bueno, creo que Peter puede arreglárselas solo"-dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto.

-"¿Cuál es la clave, Lunático?"-preguntó James.

-"Caramelos de Limón"-respondió Remus.

-"Ese viejo va a terminar diabético por todos esos malditos dulces de limón…"-murmuró Sirius divertido.

-"¡Tú también los comes, Canuto!"-acusó James.

-"¡Tú igual!"-acusó Sirius- "Pero yo solo los como cuando Dumbledore me los ofrece… No como otros que los compran cada semana…"

-"¡Es que son muy ricos, Canuto!-exclamó James-"Y tengo que pedirlos cada semana porque tú y Peter se los comen."

-"Ya casi llegamos, hagan silencio"-dijo Remus.

-"¡A la orden, señor Remolacha!"-dijo Sirius, haciendo que James riera.

-"Caramelos de Limón."-murmuró James.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y los Merodeadores subieron la escalera de caracol. Entreabrieron la puerta para escuchar la conversación de Dumbledore y Slughorn.

-"Eso es muy extraño, Horace…"-dijo Dumbledore.

-"Albus, ¿Crees que…ellos…?-preguntó Slughorn.

-"Lamentablemente, sí."-contestó Dumbledore.

-"¿De qué están hablando?"-preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

-"No lo sé, Canuto, déjame oír."-contestó James en el mismo tono de voz.

-"¡La última vez que ocurrió fue hace cien años!"-exclamó Slughorn estupefacto.

-"Por algo debió haber ocurrido ahora, Horace."-dijo Dumbledore sencillamente.

-."¿Y no vamos a hacer nada?"-preguntó Slughorn.

-"Por ahora… No hay nada que hacer…"-contestó Dumbledore.-"Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso… Hasta tener una solución."

Slughorn asintió sin decir nada más.

-"¿Caramelos de limón?"-ofreció Dumbledore.

-"No, muchas gracias, Albus"-contestó Slughorn mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-"Tengo que volver antes de que comience la próxima clase."

-"Hasta luego, Horace"-dijo Dumbledore.

Los Merodeadores se alejaron de la puerta y corrieron escaleras abajo dirigiéndose a los pasillos, cuando estaban los suficientemente lejos del despacho de Dumbledore, se quitaron la capa y se miraron entre sí.

-"No entendí absolutamente nada."-dijo James.

-"Slughorn dijo que la última vez que había ocurrido fue hace cien años"-dijo Remus.

-"¿Y eso qué?"-preguntó Sirius.

-"Bueno, podríamos buscar en la biblioteca qué fue lo que ocurrió hace cien años"-contestó Remus.

-"Me parece una buena idea"-dijo James.

-"¿La biblioteca? Oh, no…"-dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

En esos momentos un chico con aspecto semejante a una rata se les acercó corriendo.

-"¡Chicos, chicos!"-gritaba Peter.

-"Oh, ahí estás, Peter"-dijo James indiferentemente.

-"¿Saben? Deberíamos ir por unos caramelos de limón…"-propuso Sirius sin prestarle atención a Peter.

-"Sí, me parece bien."-concordaron James y Remus.

Y se fueron, dejando solo en el pasillo a un muy confundido Peter.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ya sé que aún no pueden comprender algunas cosas acerca de esta historia, pero conforme avance van a ir comprendiendo.

Mi historia "Seleccionado en Gryffindor", voy a actualizarla esta semana.

Y últimamente he estado algo inspirada para escribir nuevas historias, ¡Trataré de actualizarlas todas! :)

Bueno, me dicen qué les pareció esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Anne S. Black.


End file.
